Olhos Dourados
by highwayunicorn
Summary: Olivia tinha apenas uma regra: não se envolver demais com suas vítimas. Isso nunca foi problema para a detetive Benson, até que uma certa garota chamada Sam cruza o seu caminho...
1. Chapter 1

- Pedra, papel, tesoura...

- Pedra, papel, tesoura...

Quem é esse homem?

- Você está cometendo um erro terrível – gritou, sem que o homem se incomodasse. Calvin chorava e se debatia, até conseguir se livrar das garras do homem e abraça-la. Olivia o segurava com todas as forças, na esperança de que talvez dessa vez não o levassem – em vão.

Mais uma vez acordara com a mesma sensação: Calvin sendo arrancado de seus braços. Desde que o menino fora levado de forma tão brutal, era comum que tivesse esses pesadelos.

Recuperada da transição entre o mundo dos sonhos – ou melhor, dos pesadelos – para o mundo real, Olivia começou a se preparar para o dia, que com certeza não seria nada tranquilo.

* * *

Respirando fundo, ela finalmente reuniu um pouco de coragem para ir até a sala.

_Você ligou, disse que precisavam conversar e agora ele está na sala ! É agora ou nunca..._

Entrando calmamente em sua própria sala de estar, Samantha tentou organizar rapidamente os pensamentos. Observando a expressão de curiosidade no rosto de Jason, percebeu que tudo aquilo que havia passado dias ensaiando tinha ido por água a baixo.

Fazia algum tempo que percebera que as coisas não estavam muito normais. A principio, Jason parecia ser um garoto interessante, misterioso e acima de tudo seguro de si, mas ultimamente tinha algumas atitudes realmente... estranhas.

Estavam juntos há três meses, e ele fazia questão de participar de cada momento de sua vida, literalmente. Isso poderia ser uma coisa boa, se ele não insistisse em comandar cada passo de Samantha, e se sentisse no direito de decidir onde, como e com quem ela poderia ou não sair. A garota percebeu que algo estava _realmente_ errado quando começou a ter a sensação de estar sendo seguida – aquele formigamento atrás da nuca, como se soubesse que estava sendo observada – em todos os lugares. Depois de flagrar Jason espiando pela janela pela segunda vez, decidiu que as coisas já haviam passado do limite. Estava na hora de terminar com isso de uma vez por todas, afinal, ela era jovem, bonita e inteligente, e sabia que não havia encontrado a pessoa certa. Os poucos garotos com quem tivera algum encontro eram legais, mas sempre faltou algo... e ela não sabia explicar o que era.

_Bom, hora do show..._

* * *

Terminando sua rotina matinal – tomar um demorado banho, fazer o café da manhã e checar os e-mails, Olivia finalmente deixou o apartamento para começar mais um dia de trabalho.

Era o que restava... Ela nunca tivera uma família estável, muito menos relacionamentos estáveis. O trabalho sempre esteve em primeiro lugar. Ela sabia exatamente no que estava entrando quando começou na SVU. E talvez essa fosse a melhor parte. Era melhor ter sua atenção voltada as vítimas, assim talvez não precisasse enfrentar o vazio de sua própria vida.

- Liv, nem se preocupe em subir. Chamada, a dois quarteirões – informou Amaro, já se dirigindo a viatura.

- Bom dia pra você também. – disse ela, com um sorriso – E o que temos pra hoje?

- Um namorado violento e uma garota espancada.

- Animador... – respondeu ela, se apressando para entrar no carro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quarta feira – 10h20**

_**I wish I knew then**_**_  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete~_**

As coisas não estavam nada animadoras. Uma boa quantidade de vizinhos curiosos se amontoavam em busca da "fofoca do dia", em frente da casa que Olivia deduziu pertencer a Samantha Black, a vítima.

- Tente descobrir alguma coisa com os vizinhos enquanto eu entro - disse Olivia a seu parceiro, enquanto alcançava a porta.

_Mas o que aconteceu com você?_ Foi seu primeiro pensamento ao ser recepcionada por uma garota de estatura um pouco mais baixa do que a sua, ostentando uma marca roxa ao redor de grandes olhos esverdeados e um pequeno corte no lábio inferior. Seus longos cabelos castanhos caiam de forma desordenada abaixo dos ombros, e mesmo assim, possuía uma beleza...exótica.

- Hey.. detive.. Benson certo? – começou a garota, observando as credenciais de Olivia – Olha, não aconteceu nada. Meu nam... meu ex namorado tivemos uma discussão e os vizinhos levaram um pouco a sério, foi só isso.

- Um pouco a sério? – respondeu Olivia, sem acreditar – você está com um olho roxo e um corte, e acha que não foi nada?

- Sério, não foi nada demais... Foi só um acidente e..

- Você não precisa proteger o cara que fez isso Samantha. – continuou Olivia, percebendo que seu tom era um pouco agressivo – Não se preocupe querida, nós estamos aqui para ajudar, você só precisa dizer..

- Obrigada, mas não tem nada a ser dito. Se você não se importa, eu preciso voltar e terminar o jantar – respondeu a garota, sendo mais ríspida do que pretendera. Ela sabia que apesar de estar fazendo o seu trabalho, a detetive só a deixaria em paz se ela fosse direta.

- Claro, - respondeu Olivia, vencida – de qualquer forma, aqui está o meu cartão, caso você mude de ideia.

No momento em que fechou a porta, a garota desabou. As lembranças do que havia acontecido estavam tomando conta de sua mente de forma assombrosa.

Lembrou-se de quando começou a conversa. De como tentou dizer tudo de uma vez, antes que perdesse a coragem. Disse o quanto esse tempo com ele foi uma experiência incrível. Disse o quanto ele era uma pessoa interessante. Até deixou de fora o fato de ele persegui-la e ser um tanto assustador de vez em quando.

E esperou... esperou por alguma reação, esperou pela aceitação ou por algum protesto. Após alguns segundos de um silêncio incômodo, decidiu que era o momento de dizer algo.

- Jason, eu...

O que ela não esperava, era sentir o sangue escorrendo de sua boca.

- Você não está falando sério, Sam. Eu vou esquecer que tivemos essa conversa, e vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, ou o que pensar. Apesar do comportamento estranho, Jason nunca havia sido violento com ela.

Permaneceu em choque, enquanto o garoto se levantava do sofá, em direção a porta. Como em um transe, começou a falar, atropelando as palavras que saiam.

- Eu... isso não está certo, você não controla a minha vida ! – começou, e antes que percebesse estava gritando. – Como você se atreve a levantar a mão para mim? Nós terminamos, entendeu? T-E-R-M-I-N-A-M-O-S – disse, destacando cada letra . Eu quero que você vá...

Antes que pudesse terminar, sentiu que o mundo estava girando. Sentiu que estava caindo, sentiu o chão gelado de sua própria sala de estar. Em sua nuvem de confusão, ela podia ouvir Jason gritando. Em meio a chutes e empurrões, captava palavras como _vagabunda _e _infeliz_. Tentou se levantar e alcançar o telefone ; foi quando tudo escureceu.

E mesmo assim... tudo acontecera tão de repente, era difícil acreditar que Jason – ou qualquer outra pessoa – poderia agredi-la dessa forma. Era difícil admitir o que acontecera, por isso não foi capaz de dizer nada a detetive. _Além do mais... tudo o que tinha para acontecer, já aconteceu, que diferença fazia?_

* * *

Sexta feira – 04h00

- Benson – respondeu Olivia, apanhando o celular que tocava pela terceira vez – mais do que seu sono poderia ignorar. _Argh quatro horas da manhã, mas que diabos..._

- Olivia... por favor...

- Quem está falando? – respondeu a detetive, um pouco mais alerta. _Eu já ouvi essa voz antes..._

- É a Sam... o Jason ele... a janela... – abalada com os últimos acontecimentos, a garota não conseguia nem mesmo formar uma frase que fizesse sentido.

- Certo, fique calma Samantha. Tem alguém por perto, sua mãe, alguma amiga?

- Não...

- Okay querida, eu estou a caminho, é só o tempo de me vestir. Mantenha a calma e procure deixar as portas trancadas certo? – respondeu Olivia, utilizando seu tom de voz tranquilizador.

* * *

Nota da autora :  
Música do capítulo : Katy Perry - Wide Awake


	3. Chapter 3

**~I didn't have the strength to fight  
But suddenly yet it seemed so right  
Me and you  
What a feeling~**

**Sexta feira, 4h25 – Casa de Samantha Black**

Tocando a campainha pela segunda vez, Olivia esperou. Pela ligação de Samantha, imaginou que a garota deveria ter passado por maus bocados.

Depois de alguns minutos, ouviu o clique da fechadura se abrindo. A garota aparentava nervosismo. Contou o que havia acontecido apenas algumas horas antes ; Após sair do banho, encontrou uma rosa vermelha em seu travesseiro. Mais uma vez, teve a incômoda sensação de estar sendo observada, mas quando se virou, não havia ninguém na janela, apenas uma sombra que se afastava.

- Era ele, eu tenho certeza. – começou Sam. No nosso primeiro encontro, ele me deu uma rosa vermelha, porque achou que era o meu tipo de flor preferida. Nunca tive coragem de contar que não era.

- Jason tem alguma cópia da chave da sua casa? – perguntou a detetive, fazendo um grande esforço para se concentrar. A garota parecia tão frágil, tão abalada. Era difícil se concentrar em outra coisa além de seus grandes olhos verdes.

_Mantenha o foco Olivia._

- Não... bom, eu acho que não.

- Está bem. O que você acha de amanhã de manhã prestar uma queixa contra ele? Provavelmente conseguiremos uma medida cautelar, Jason terá que manter uma boa distância de você.

- Eu... acho que é a coisa certa a se fazer, não é? – antes que pudesse controlar o tremor em sua voz, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Sim querida, fique calma - respondeu Olivia, e num gesto automático, sua mão procurou as mãos da garota. O contato fez com que Sam levantasse os olhos para encará-la. A intensidade com que a garota a fitava fez com que Olivia desviasse os olhos, desconfortável. _O que acabou de acontecer aqui? – _Bem... acho que é hora de ir – começou Olivia, apressada . Se precisar de mais alguma coisa...

Olivia fez menção de se levantar. Samantha sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, a detetive teria que ir embora. Ela só esperava que pudesse ser um pouco... mais tarde. Por alguma razão, a presença de Olivia fazia com que se sentisse segura, mas ao mesmo tempo... inquieta. Nos segundos em que as duas se encararam, um turbilhão de pensamentos se passou por sua mente, pensamentos que com certeza a fariam corar se Olivia sequer sonhasse com o que ela estava pensando.

- Ah... Olivia – chamou a garota, antes que pudesse se controlar.

- Sim?

- Você... ahh – começou Sam, sem saber muito bem como continuar. – Vocêachaquepoderiaficarporaq uiessanoite? – disse, num só folego.

Surpresa, Olivia se virou para encarar a garota. _É minha imaginação, ou ela... me convidou para passar a noite aqui?_

Percebendo que falara tudo rápido de mais, e sem a menor vontade de repetir o convite, complementou :

- É que está tarde e, eu ainda... me sinto um pouco insegura com relação ao Jason.

_Okay, isso está realmente acontecendo. Mantenha a calma._

_Ela é uma vítima._

_Ela está abalada,_

_Isso não é nada demais._

_Ou talvez..._

- Olivia? – chamou a garota, arrancando a detetive de seus pensamentos.

- Claro Sam, sem problemas - respondeu Olivia, esperando que ela não notasse sua ansiedade.

* * *

**Música do capítulo : **Aqualung - Brighter than sunshine


End file.
